Sparks
by KC-Ket
Summary: Emma wakes up extra warm.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Sparks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Regina or Emma, or any other character from Once Upon a Time, and this makes me very sad. SwanQueen is my OTP in OUaT unless Regina decided to visit me. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately. Suing me will accomplish nothing.

**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time

**Pairing:** Emma/Regina

**Rating: **PG-15

**Summary:** Emma wakes up extra warm.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - None

**Author's Notes:** This is my first OUaT fic, so please go easy on me. This show has been a recent obsession of mine. At first I thought I had the hots for Emma, and then I realised that Regina made evil so-god-damn _sexy_. I was nervous with working with new characters (for me), especially because the characters (Regina) are so complex. All feedback, bar flames, is welcome.

**Sparks**

Emma's mind swirled in the foggy haze of waking. The only thought registering was how surprisingly warm she felt. She straightened one leg and then froze. It had connected with another leg, another smooth warm leg. Her eyes flashed open and she looked to her side. There she saw the most peaceful face she'd ever seen Regina make. Emma blinked a few times as the memories of last night flooded back to her in a mix of retro flashes and vivid images.

The daughter of Snow White had slept with the Evil Queen.

_Well ain't that a twist_…. She remarked dryly to herself. But despite the absurdness of the situation she felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside her that was usually only evoked by Henry. She shut her eyes quickly when she felt Regina's arm reach out and rest against her side. _Don't move, don't move, don't move_... She opened one eye slightly and saw Regina watching her with a guarded expression. It seems the former Mayor was just as affected by this as she was.

"Hi…"

Regina offered a tight smile, "Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes as she rolled the rest of her body to face Regina, "After last night, aren't we a bit past formalities?"

A bare shoulder shrugged uncertainly.

Emma took a long deep breath in, and then out, in an attempt to calm herself and to consider the words she was about to speak. "Look, Regina, before you put your walls back up and try to brush this off, I just want you to know that I don't regret last night, not in the slightest."

Regina's eyes narrowed slightly, but not quite in a glaring way.

"I know that it was a bit rushed, and intense, and, well, passionate… but I guess it's the same with nearly everything between us."

Regina's face relaxed slightly, but she didn't respond.

"And I also think that this," Emma reclaimed the hand that had been reomoved when she had rolled over, "is a good thing."

"What makes you think that?"

"One, Henry will be happy that we're not fighting." Emma smirked as she remember some clothes been torn last night. "Two, I actually care about you, more than I've admitted. Three, you deserve a chance at real happiness, without other people and magic getting in the way. You've seen first hand how I defend the ones I care about."

The only response was fingers wrapping around Emma's hand.

"And fourth, although I'm sure there are many other great reasons not fit for young ears, we make a great team."

Regina smiled slightly at this, remembering the concentrated effort they both made to peel Emma's tight jeans off.

"So, there you have it. I'm happy about last night, and I am open to more."

Regina took a small breath, "I see you've put some thought into this."

"Not a lot else to think about in Fairytale Land…."

"I suppose if it's for Henry, and you have his best interests at heart, and not your libido, then I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Emma shook her head, "Regina I just told you that I like you, as in _really_ like you. Yeah, it would be great for Henry to see his mums together, but don't you want to give this a shot for _us_?"

Regina squeezed Emma's hand. "I'm not used to being… wanted. Not like this." Regina frowned slightly as she considered her words. "I want this too, but you will need to be patient with me."

"I can do patient." Emma proclaimed.

A look of scepticism look over Regina's face, but with a smirk, "I haven't seen any evidence of that since I've known you, but if I expect you to give me a chance to prove myself I should show you the same courtesy."

"Gee, you're so generous," Emma winked.

"You seemed to think I was generous last night when I gave you the best org…"

Emma cut her off, "Oh it was! I swear I saw sparks flying!"

Regina blushed, "Um, yeah… there was."

"There was?"

The brunette nodded sheepishly.

"Magic?"

"Unintentional." Regina defended.

Emma smirked teasingly before she moved forward and pressed her lips to Regina's. After a moment of her body tensing, Regina relaxed and deepened the kiss. If she was going to change, she knew her best chance was with this woman who cared about her and their son. Emma had protected them both, even when Regina thought she didn't deserve it.

Emma was starting to believe a little magic wasn't such a bad thing, because as their bodies met again she felt the charge between them. The kiss turned more passionate and hands began to wander. Although less rushed and firey, the next hour was spent in intense yet caring heights of pleasure, and neither minded the glow and sparks their bodies gave off at the peaks of these heights.


End file.
